Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a sheet conveyance apparatus that conveys sheets, there is provided an automatic document feeding apparatus arranged at an automatic document reading unit of an image forming apparatus. This automatic document feeding apparatus includes a paper feeding unit. The paper feeding unit is arranged opposed to a plurality of documents (bundle of documents) to be loaded. The paper feeding unit includes pickup rollers and a feed roller. When the pickup rollers send out the documents, the feed roller conveys one sheet of the document uppermost of the documents to a downstream in a sheet conveyance direction.
If a bundle of document is inserted to the position opposed to the paper feeding unit among the automatic document feeding apparatus with strong power, the plurality of sheets of documents are sandwiched at a periphery of the feed roller. As a result, this prevents the feed roller from sending out the documents one by one. There is disclosed stoppers that project to a sheet conveyance path between the pickup rollers and the feed roller to prevent an entrance of a document to the periphery of the feed roller when the documents are placed. The stoppers are turnably supported to a cover member of the automatic document feeding apparatus. The stoppers are secured to regulating positions by abutting on fixing members arranged at the cover member. The stoppers regulate the document at the regulating positions.